Unwanted Company
by KenNan73888
Summary: Chael and his childhood maiden friend, Belle, visit his father castle. Not long, friends from different dimension comes along as well, to visit the castle and them. [MultiCrossover]


_Chael walks down the hallway in the Grim Castle when something caught his nose. A stench that rushes into his nose, the most horrible smell he had ever come across, that happened to come from the kitchen. He walks into the huge dining room and pushes through the door, leading him a giant green smoke that covers the space. Chael rush to the window, letting it out. When the room becomes clearer, he could make out a figure, happened to belong to Belle. Her whole body was coving in chocolate from head to toe._

 **Chael**  
[ _Crossing his arms_ ] What on earth are you doing here, Belle?

 **Belle**  
Baking pizza.

 **Chael**  
[ _Lift one eyebrow_ ] With chocolate?

 **Belle**  
Yes. Mommy would always be added chocolate. I want to eat pizza, so I came here to make it.

 **Chael**  
Why did you not ask for any assistance?

 **Belle**  
I tried, but no one would. Most of them avoided me or went straight suicidal, and it's strange that they're undead. [ _Cross her arms and puff her cheeks_ ] They're kind of annoying. Why should I ask for an assistant?

 **Chael**  
[ _Nervously laugh while rubbing his head_ ] Oh...I see... I think I'll talk to the employees. But first, [ _Pull Belle off from the floor_ ] you need a bath. A good long bath.

 **Belle**  
But, but, I'm fine...

 **Chael**  
No can do. [ _Pushing Belle out of the kitchen and heading to the bathroom_ ] It's my father castle, and I can't let you dirty it. Now, off to the tub.

 _Chael manages to get Belle into the tub while scrubbing her hair. Belle made a face that she dislike the feeling of being clean, but she had to withstand for Chael. It took an hour to had her fully clean. The chocolate was everywhere which was hard to scrub it off. Chael takes her to his room, pulling out the emergency clothes he had stored._

 **Chael**  
[ _Search through the closet_ ] What do you want to wear? [ _Present two types of clothes_ ] A dress, or a t-shirt and short.

 **Belle**  
Something like yours.

 **Chael**  
Belle, our size is different. It won't fit you.

 **Belle**  
[ _Puppy eyes_ ] Please...

 **Chael**  
[ _Sigh_ ] Okay, get my needles and scissors. [ _Belle runs to one of his desks and get a box out from the drawer. She hurries back then push it in front of him_ ] Thank you. [ _Grab the box_ ] You, [ _Point at Belle_ ] sit on that bed and don't move. [ _Point at his bed_ ]

 **Belle**  
Okay.

 _Belle runs to the bed as she drives into the blanket then crawl out from the below of the bed. She hum as Chael rip his clothes and stitch it together again by making it smaller. He makes it identical to him by adding a skirt. When it was finished, he went up to Belle and present it to her._

 **Chael**  
I'm finished. Come down from the bed and try it on.

 **Belle**  
[ _Get off the bed and put on the clothes_ ] It fit. [ _Twirl around_ ]

 **Chael**  
Good. [ _Smile_ ] I'll have your clothes clean before you leave.

 _They left out of his room, going back to the kitchen. Chael would choose to order a maid to clean the kitchen, but he wants to do it instead because he had time to spear. He pulls Belle to help out too. She hates cleaning as she grumbles while grabbing a scrub. It takes them two or three hours to finally clean the kitchen. They were going to put the tools back when someone crashes through one of the four big windows. The glass sprinkle to little bits on the floor._

 **Chael**  
What is it now? [ _Saw who it is when he made a face_ ] Oh, it's you.

 **Belle**  
Akia! [ _Run and hug her_ ] Why are you here?

 **Akia**  
To see you. Oh my gosh. [ _Squish Belle face_ ] You had grown more beautiful every time I see you.

 **Chael**  
Where's Handsome?

 **Akia**  
He's coming, with two new friends.

 **Handsome**  
Hey, you cheated. [ _The three look up and saw that he was on a hoverboard. Come after him from behind was two other girls_ ] You take advantage to be here first because Blair and Liz don't know where's the Grim Castle was. Also, sports and tech isn't my strong subject.

 **Akia**  
It's not my fault you three are slow. I didn't start the game in the first place.

 **Chael**  
[ _Whisper beside Akia_ ] You're just jealous.

 **Akia**  
[ _Give him a full look at the face then smile_ ] Sharp, aren't you?

 **Chael**  
Okay then, [ _Clap his hands to get their attention_ ] the window is broken and glass is on the floor. I want the floor clean and the window replace.

 **Blair**  
We didn't break your dumb window. Why order us clean the mess?

 **Handsome**  
Blair, he's the son of the Grim Reaper, the owner of the place.

 **Blair**  
Like I care. He doesn't look like the son of the Grim Reaper. His body isn't a skeleton. [ _Chael eyes went wide then look at himself_ ] You just notice you're not a skeleton? Well, I'll say, I feel almost pity for you.

 **Belle**  
Shut up! You don't know him!

 **Blair**  
Oh I do, he isn't the son of the Grim Reaper. He's a fake!

 **Belle**  
[ _Angry_ ] You...

 **Chael**  
Belle, it's fine. She's a brat. Without her doesn't mean the world end, or erase the whole universe. Now, get a broom from the closet.

 **Belle**  
[ _Bit her her lip then nod_ ] Okay. [ _Head the closet_ ]

 **Akia**  
[ _Shrug_ ] Like Blair said, who broke it will clean it. Hey, Belle, grab me one too.

 _Blair, Liz, and Handsome lands their hoverboard on the ground. The hoverboards, belong to Liz, was given back to her, sucking them in her wristband. Liz stares in amaze at Akia._

 **Liz**  
Woah, so mature. She didn't fuze one bit.

 **Handsome**  
[ _Mumble_ ] If only you knew her age.

 **Liz**  
Huh, [ _Look at Handsome_ ] did you say something?

 **Handsome**  
Nothing. [ _Take a step to assist the clean_ ] I'm going to help them.

 **Liz**  
Okay, we'll...stand here, and watch. [ _Peer at Blair then back at the mess_ ] How did you meet Handsome?

 **Blair**  
He's my uncle. My dad and his brothers were adopted by grandpa. Grandpa were enemies to mom and my two aunts, they're still are. Handsome isn't that bad, must be the close age.

 **Liz**  
Family issues, been through that. What about Akia?

 **Blair**  
She's...no, I first met Akia when 'it' was in the form of a boy. Didn't went well. We fought, took the whole PowerRuff Kids to bring it down.

 **Liz**  
[ _Face went pale_ ] You guys are really rough.

 **Blair**  
You think? However, Akia is my distant relative. Really disappointed.

 _Liz was right, Blair really has a family issue. Must mean the reason why she always put in a strong act. She needs friend or someone to be there. Lightbulb shine over her head, maybe she will be that person. After a few minutes passed, the floor was clean and Chael replaces the window, ordered his servants to get the spare window glass from the storage room. They settle in the living room, where there was a huge open balcony. A maid settles a tray on the coffee table; hot chocolate, tea, and snacks._

 **Akia**  
[ _Grab a cup and drink it_ ] Herbal tea, my favorite.

 **Liz**  
It tastes better than my mom.

 **Akia**  
You're right, nothing can beat Chael cooking. I can't eat anything unless I taste his cooking once a week. It's really addicting.

 **Blair**  
[ _Sarcastic_ ] Yeah, he'll be better off being a cook. A Cook Reaper.

 **Akia**  
[ _Glare at Blair_ ] Stop with that attitude, it's rude. [ _Blair turn her head to ignore her, then she calmly turn at Chael_ ] Sorry, she hates stranger.

 **Chael**  
I can see. Is she spoiled?

 **Akia**  
No, not as much as you spoiled Belle.

 **Chael**  
She's my mistress. Listen to every command she gave is my job. So, what brings you guys here?

 **Akia**  
Nothing much, just to drop by to give you a message. One of your friends, start with an 'N' who's from Sooga Village, want me to give you this. [ _Hand an envelope to Chael as he carefully open it and read it_ ]

 **Belle**  
[ _Move closer to him_ ] What is it?

 **Chael**  
Important stuff. [ _Shuffle back the paper inside_ ] I have to leave, I'll be back. [ _Stand up and left_ ]

 **Belle**  
Okay, bye-bye. [ _Wave_ ]

 **Akia**  
Make chocolate pudding after you finish your business.

 **Handsome**  
Break a leg.

 **Chael**  
Oh shut up, it won't be long.

 _Chael head straight to his room, throw the envelope on the desk and sit down. He tore the envelope and reread the paper, just to make sure he captured every single word. The information on his hands was about his biological parents, he was searching for them, knowing the Grim Reaper cannot create life. From the paper he read; a family of four, two couples and their two children's in Dimmsdale. Chael smile, he wants to meet them, get to know them. He had he to keep it a secret because he's dead to them._


End file.
